parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Clarence (Thomas)
Cast *Thomas as Clarence - (Thomas and Clarence are both the main heroes) *Toby as Sumo - (Toby and Sumo are both have four letters in one name) *James as Jeff - (James and Jeff are both vain and named begins with the letter 'J') *Henry as Chad - (Henry and Chad are both wise, kind, and funny) *Molly as Mary - (Molly and Mary are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Smudger as Belson - (Smudger and Belson are both evil and mean to Thomas and Clarence) *Dennis as Nathan - (Nathan's voice suits Dennis) *Duck as Dustin Conway - (Duck and Dustin Conway are both have names starting with "Du") *Percy as Percy - (Percy and Percy are both share the same names) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Julien - (Johnny and Julien are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ashley - (Tillie and Ashley are both cute) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mavis *Gordon as Mr. Jim Reese - (Gordon and Mr. Jim Reese are both fat and proud) *Elizabeth as Ms. Shoop *Emily as Ms. Baker - (Emily and Ms. Baker are both beautiful) *Rosie as Kimby *Flora as Courtlin - (Flora and Courtlin are both wear yellow) *Madge as Malessica - (Madge and Malessica are both have names starting with "Ma") *Mavis as Chelsea Keezheekoni *Bertie as Brady Brown - (Bertie and Brady Brown are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Stepney as Emilio *Mitch (from T&F/TMS) as Memo - (Mitch and Memo are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Breehn *Donald as Kevin *Douglas as Kevin's Boyfriend *Arry as Cooter *Bert as Seabass Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Clarence HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Sumo TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Jeff 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Chad Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Mary Smudger.png|Smudger as Belson Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Nathan Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Dustin Conway ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Percy Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Julien Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Ashley Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Mavis WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Mr. Jim Reese Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Ms. Shoop Emily.png.png|Emily as Mrs. Baker Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Kimby MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Courtlin Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Malessica Mavis9.png|Mavis as Chelsea Keezheekoni MainBertieModel.png|Bertie as Brady Brown MainStepneyModel2.png|Stepney as Emilio (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017